DOPPLEGAENGER
by heoneypeach
Summary: [REQ BY: HIMAILEE] Wonwoo sudah punya Bohyuk sebagai adiknya, lantas apa jadinya jika ia mempunyai kembaran? Jeon Triplets, gitu? -Bahkan jika ada yang lebih baik darimu, aku akan tetap memilihmu dengan segala kekuranganmu. Aku memilihmu karena kamu Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan yang lain.- TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, MEANIE COUPLE, SEVENTEEN, BOYS LOVE


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **DOPPLEGAENGER**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot, Ficlet.**

 **Genre : Hurt & Comfort, Angst.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [12+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s) : 1390 words**

 **Page(s) : 5 pages**

 **Writted since : July 12** **nd** **2015**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Jeon Wonwoo** **& ****KIM MINGYU** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

 **Doppelgänger**

 **(n.) Penampakan dari wajah seseorang yang masih hidup, biasanya merupakan suatu pantulan**

.

.

.

.

 _Wonwoo pernah bermimpi, mimpi yang amat buruk. Di dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan Dopplegaenger yang menyerupai dirinya, sama persis malah. Cuma bedanya, si kembaran itu menampilkan sisi negatif dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Dalam keadaan bingung, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan hanya bisa melihat semua pantulan buruk itu ketika berhadapan dengan si Dopplegaenger. Bahkan ketika 'dirinya yang lain' itu hendak membunuh Kim Mingyu, ia hanya bisa terbangun dari tidurnya pukul 3 pagi dalam keadaan berpeluh peluh._

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah punya Bohyuk sebagai adiknya, lantas apa jadinya jika ia mempunyai kembaran? _Jeon Triplets_ , gitu?

"Mingyu- _ah_ , apa jadinya jika ternyata di dunia ini ada yang mirip denganku?"

Siang itu, Wonwoo bertanya sambil mengaduk aduk frappucino mahalnya tanpa minat. Padahal Mingyu bersumpah tidak akan lagi mengajak Wonwoo ke _starbucks_ jika bukan karena iming iming putus. Katanya sih, Wonwoo hanya mau menceritakan sedikit hal pada Mingyu sambil menikmati sepiring _waffle_ dengan _wifi_ gratis. Tapi faktanya, hingga saat ini Wonwoo sudah memesan lebih dari tiga piring _dessert_ serba manis dan dua gelas minuman mengandung kafein. Dan itu semua dibayar Mingyu dengan gesekan _—_ sedikit _—_ tidak rela pada kartu kreditnya. Semoga Tuhan memberkati isi dompet Mingyu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan, _hyung_?" Jawab Mingyu sekenanya sambil berusaha memotong sisa seperdelapan _croissant_ isi cokelatnya. Potongan kecil merupakan pilihan terbaik daripada ia juga ikutan terjebak nafsu makan seperti Wonwoo. Lagi pula, Mingyu hanya memesan satu piring _croissant_ agar Wonwoo bisa bebas makan tanpa malu membawa Mingyu sebagai kekasihnya. Mingyu itu _boyfriend material_ sekali asal kalian tau saja.

"Ish, kamu memperhatikanku bercerita tidak sih?"

"Tidak, aku sedang memikirkan uang parkir begitu keluar dari _basement_. Sudah dua jam kita di sini, _hyung_."

Tanpa sadar, apa yang Mingyu pikirkan meluncur begitu saja di lidahnya. Memang kalau lagi bosan, Mingyu mendadak ceplas ceplos dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin bete. Sekali saja Wonwoo melirik dengan _death glare_ nya, Mingyu tau itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Uh, maksudku, aku tidak fokus dengan rasa _croissant_ ini, hyung. Rasa cokelatnya aneh mungkin mereka harus mengganti _brand_ cokelatnya, hehe."

Melihat Mingyu dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya, Wonwoo jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku sudah terlalu banyak menelan glukosa kadar tinggi disini. Ku dengar pizza hut punya saus thailand yang baru sebagai _topping_ saladnya."

Tuhan memberkati Jeon Wonwoo dengan nafsu makannya yang tinggi. Tapi anehnya, tubuh Wonwoo menolak bengkak bahkan ketika Wonwoo terus menggeluti hobi ngemil roti gandum bersalut cokelat di tengah malam. Mingyu hanya bisa menelan ludah pasrah ketika melihat Wonwoo asyik memilih isi buah buahan beserta toppingnya.

"Ini yang terakhir, Mingyu- _ah_. Aku akan menceritakannya ketika perjalanan pulang. Oh, atau kamu bisa mampir ke rumahku dulu untuk makan _samyang_?" Bisik Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

 _'Ugh, untung manis. Kalo bukan pacar udah kupastikan kamu tinggal sama Dora biar dijadiin monyet petualang.'_ Mingyu membatin nelangsa sembari menggesek kartu ajaibnya, lagi.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo boleh jadi cuma sekedar wacana, mungkin suatu saat nanti Wonwoo berbakat jadi penulis artikel. Niat awalnya sih ingin mampir sebentar buat sekadar mengobrol santai tapi ujung ujungnya Wonwoo memaksa Mingyu untuk _stay_ di rumahnya hingga ia selesai mandi.

"Sekalian aku mau bikin _samyang_ nanti habis mandi. Badanku lengket semua dan perutku lapar sekali."

"Tapi _hyung_ _—_ "

"Kamu kan lelah menyetir, lebih baik duduk sebentar, aku juga lelah makanya aku mau mandi dulu. Sabar ya, sayang."

 _'Lelah? Terus mengunyah makanan apa bisa disebut lelah?'_

Mati saja Mingyu jika Wonwoo bisa mendengar gerutuannya. Jadi, di sinilah Mingyu sekarang. Alih alih bosan terdampar di teras rumahnya Wonwoo, Mingyu malah asyik dengan game _Pokemon Go_ yang baru diunduhnya sejam lalu via wifi gratis di starbucks.

"MINGYU- _AH_ , BUMBU _SAMYANG_ NYA PEDAS ATAU BIASA?"

"PEDAS, BIAR SEPERTI MULUTMU KALAU LAGI MARAH MARAH." Sahut Mingyu. Aduh, Mingyu keceplosan lagi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Wonwoo datang sambil senyum senyum tapi Mingyu masih tidak peka. Dua piring _samyang_ pedas di tangan, dengan penampilannya kini lebih segar dan wangi.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , apa kamu pikir aku punya kembaran di dunia ini?"

Wonwoo ikut duduk bersila di samping Mingyu dengan dua piring samyang di hadapannya. Mendengar suara sang kekasih, pria bergigi taring itu segera mengalihkan fokusnya, Mingyu tidak mau kejadian di _starbucks_ tadi terulang kembali. Kalau boleh jujur, cacing cacing perut Mingyu sudah berdemo karena sepotong _croissant_ cokelat bukanlah ukuran porsi makannya. Namun, sangat tidak etis jika makan terlebih dahulu dari si tuan rumah.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Entahlah. Aku punya mimpi buruk dan aku takut jika suatu saat itu terjadi."

Kalau sudah serius seperti ini, akan lama menyudahinya dan seorang Kim Mingyu tahu bagaimana cara mengantisipasinya.

"Apa kamu mau menceritakan mimpimu itu, _hyung_?"

Dari lirikan matanya, Wonwoo bisa melihat sorot teduh di iris Mingyu yang kecokelatan dan Wonwoo selalu menyukainya. Wonwoo menghela nafas ringan sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Waktu itu, aku bermimpi melihat _Dopplegaenger_ yang mirip seperti diriku. _Dopplegaenger_ itu selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya diam mematung ketika _Dopplegaenger_ itu melakukan hal hal yang tidak baik. Maksudku, dia seperti pantulan diriku yang lain, dimana pantulan sisi jahatku berada. Aku takut sekali, bahkan ketika _Dopplegaenger_ itu ingin membunuhmu dengan pisau dapur, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berdiam diri."

"Wow wow wow tunggu sebentar. Apa kamu ingin menceritakan sejenis film psikopat yang baru saja kamu tonton, _hyung_? Aku _—_ "

"Aku tidak bercanda, makanya aku cerita sama kamu. A-aku takut, Mingyu. _Hiks_ "

" _—_ Eh?! Jangan menangis, hyung."

Lupakan tentang _samyang_ yang mulai dingin dan jadi mekar. Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, Mingyu segera membawa Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Wonwoo melepas segala kecemasannya.

"A-aku sangat takut jika itu benar benar terjadi. Apa aku sejahat itu, Mingyu- _ah_? _Hiks_ " Wonwoo terus mengoceh sambil sesenggukan dan yang bisa Mingyu lakukan sekarang hanya menenangkan Wonwoo dengan mengusap usap kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tau mimpi itu tidak semuanya nyata. Mimpi itu ada yang sekadar bunga tidur, memberi pertanda atau bahkan mara bahaya. Aku percaya mimpi yang menurutku itu akan membawa pertanda baik. Jika aku bermimpi tentang hal yang aneh aneh, maka aku tidak akan percaya pada mimpi itu."

"T-api apa yang harus aku lakukan jika memang itu terjadi? Manusia selalu berubah, bukan?"

"Kamu hanya perlu perbanyak introspeksi diri. Jangan selalu emosi ketika ada orang yang mengkritikmu. Intinya, percaya dengan apa yang ingin kamu percaya. Jika kamu percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah." Satu kata kata mutiara berhasil lolos dari mulut seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Aku selalu percaya jika kamu selalu ada untukku, Mingyu." Wonwoo melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Mingyu lekat lekat. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tidak jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Mingyu?

"Kalau begitu, itu akan terjadi. Lagipula, aku memang sudah terbunuh karenamu. Aku terbunuh oleh cinta." Mingyu tersenyum manis lalu mengusap pipi Wonwoo dan menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku memang punya kembaran? Dan bagaimana jika wajahnya persis sama sepertiku?"

"Bahkan jika ada yang lebih baik darimu, aku akan tetap memilihmu dengan segala kekuranganmu. Aku memilihmu karena kamu Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan yang lain." Melihat keadaan yang mendukung, Mingyu berinisiatif mengirimkan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Wonwoo.

" _—_ Ekhem.. itu _samyang_ kalau tidak dimakan mending buat aku."

"Eh, ada Bohyuk ku sayang"

"Eh, ada calon adik ipar"

.

.

.

.

"WONWOO _HYUNG_ AMBILIN AIR ES LAGI, BURUAN!"

"AKU JUGA MAU, _HYUNG_! HUUUHHH HAAAAAHH"

"Iya, sabar ya kesayanganku~"

.

.

.

.

 **[THE END]**

 **A/N: INI ABSURD BANGET TOLONG… MAAFKAN GUA YANG DATANG DENGAN FANFICT BOBROK LAINNYA. FICLET (INI FICLET KAN? KATAKAN KALO INI FICLET) SPESIAL REQUEST BY HIMEAILEE YANG UDAH SETIA NEMENIN DI LINE/? BARU AKHIR AKHIR INI AJA DIA NGEBALES CHAT GUA TERNYATA DIA BARU PULANG MUDIK :") MAAFKAN GUA YA HIME KALO GA DAPET FEELNYA :") GUA UDAH LAMA GA LIAT MEANIE MOMENT SOALNYA ADUH GUA KANGEN WONWOO :") YANG GUA LIAT KEMAREN JUNSHUA MOMENT DAN MAS JOSHUA TAMPAK MANIS DENGAN RAMBUT MACEM GULALI ITU :") MEREKA KELIATAN COCOK SATU SAMA LAIN #KODEKERAS HIME, PARDON FOR ANY TYPOS BCS IT IS NON BETA FANFICT :")**

 **UNTUK YANG NANYA NASIBNYA AN ACCIDENT, DENGAN BERAT HATI GUA NYATAKAN KALO FF ITU DISCONTINUED ENTAH SAMPE KAPAN. GUA BERHARAP DEDE GEMES JUGA GA IKUTAN DISCONTINUED SOALNYA GUA LAMA GA KETEMU SUASANA SEKOLAH JADI SUSAH DAPET FEELNYA :") KAPAN KAPAN DEH KALO SELERA HUMOR GUA UDAH GA BOBROK GUA LANJUT FF DEDE GEMES (KAPAN HUMOR GUA GA BOBROK? HUMOR GUA SELALU BOBROK BTW)**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
